Why you should never hit on Levy McGarden
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: There was one simple rule of Fairy High. One that everyone knew. Do NOT hit on Levy McGarden. Apparently, the new kid didn't get the memo.


"GAH! Look at her! Long legs, beautiful hips! Soft, fluffy hair, huge brown eyes! Oh I can barely take it anymore!" Said Jet Press. His eyes practically in the shape of hearts as he admired the blue haired beauty who sat at another table reading a large book alone. Her expression was soft, and a small smile graced her lips as she turned the page. His friends turned suddenly blue, and there eyes dark like the memories that haunted each of them. Jet was new to Fairy Tail High. And _everybody _knows, you do **not **hit on Levy McGarden. Droy sweat dropped as he remembered his own crush on the small bookworm. He had brought her flowers on Valentines Day. An innocent gesture really. But before she could even open her mouth, **BAM!**_ It _had hit him full force. He shivered at the dark memory.

"Trust me, Jet." Droy said in a dark voice. "You don't want to do that". The rest of the boys at the table nodded in agreement, their eyes wide with fear. Jet turned from the picture perfect girl, and glanced at his friends.

"Why does she have a boyfriend?" He asked. One of the boys scuffed.

"Try a dog." He said.

"Or a monster." Another one commented.

"Demon." Said Droy.

Jet smirked. _No boyfriend huh? _He began packing up his book bag, and walking from the table. Ignoring the warning that followed from his new friends, and toward the soda machine at the far end of the room and purchased a bottle of fruit flavored water. Satisfied, he walked over to the bookworm, blue haired girl. As soon as he approached the girl, the lunch room fell silent, and people from every table starred at the daring boy, and watched the scene unfold.

Jet just smirked down at the blue haired girl, who had just noticed his presence. She glanced up at him in confusion.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a beautiful high voice. Jet smoothed his hair back, and leaned against her table.

"You looked pretty hot over here." Jet said with a wink. "Thought you may like a beverage." Levy glanced at the water in confusion, and Jet heard somebody drop a fork onto their tray in shock. Levy's eyes widened as she realized what the boy was doing.

"Oh no! Thats very nice of you, but no thanks, in fact maybe you should leave. Like, now!" She said, waving her hands in a flustered manner. Jet smirked.

_How cute is she? _

"How about you leave with me? We could go get coffee?" He said. Levy shook her head. Her dark blue hair flying around her shoulders.

"You should really stop now. Please!" Levy said, her eyes darting around the room nervously. Jet's smile disappeared and he too looked around the room.

"Whats wrong? Is somebody going to hurt you? I'll protect you!" He said taking a fighting stance. Levy chuckled nervously, and began packing up her books in a hurry.

"Not _me._" She muttered, slinging her small back pack over her shoulders.

"Don't worry." Jet said again. "You're safe with me!"

Before Levy could answer, a dark shadow loomed over the two people. Jet's eyes widened in shock. There stood a large man who, despite his size, looked around his age, or a year older. He had piercing red eyes, and long spiky hair that went to his lower back, and was held out of his eyes with a dark red bandana. He starred down at Jet with a scowl on his face, which was covered in steal studs. Three over both eyes, four going down on either side of his nose, and two on his chin. He wore a long sleeved, black T-shirt, and dark grey jeans. After analyzing the man Jet moved his arm to push Levy behind him for protection, but noticed her smile a large bright smile at the huge man, and grab onto his arm.

"Gajeel!" She said happily, bounding up to him, and wrapping her small arms around his large torso.

"Hi Honey!" she said happily.

"Honey?" Jet repeated in shock.

The man's eyes left his face for a second, and glanced down at the small girl. He smirked and wrapped his large arm around her waist before turning back to the scared young man before him.

"You'll protect her huh?" The man said. It felt to Jet almost as if his shadow was growing, as he cowered in his presence. The entire room watching in shock. The teachers shaking their heads, but keeping their distance. Gajeel smirked, showing six sharp teeth.

"But who will protect you." He asked leaning forward, his face a foot away from Jet's.

"Gajeel stop it! He didn't know!" Levy said. Gajeel's eyes flickered back to his girlfriend for a moment, and back to the boy.

"Gajeel." She said in another warning tone, crossing her arms over her chest. The man scuffed once more, and pulled away from the boy, who turned white, and fell over from shock. The blue haired girl smiled, and held onto his arm once more.

"Come on! I wanna go to the bookstore!" She said happily. The long haired man grunted, but followed as the girl pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"Sorry!" Levy whispered to the boy who had fallen over from shock before leaving the room. The room stayed silent until the latch of the door was heard.

Droy, and the rest of Jets friends stepped over to help him up off the floor.

"You're right. That is a demon." Jet muttered. Droy smiled and dusted his friend off.

"That is why you should _never_ ask out Levy McGarden." He said.

Jet nodded in compliance watching the door that the strange couple exited out of. Such a cute, small girl. With such a large, intimidating brute? Jet shook his head and never dared to look at the blue haired, brown eyed, bookworm in such a way again.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Remember! Reviewing helps, because the more reviews I have, the more motivated I am to write more cute one-shots like this! **


End file.
